Knowing the road bank angle is advantageous for effectively controlling vehicle systems for maneuvers on, for example, ice and snow. However, it is difficult to robustly determine road bank angle so that a vehicle can be effectively controlled along a road with a road bank. Previous systems can incorrectly identify a road bank (false positive), fail to correctly identify a road bank (false negative), and fail to effectively estimate road bank angle. One problem is that accelerometer measurements are affected by road bank and do not represent the actual lateral acceleration of the vehicle, which contributes to false positives and false negatives.